


The Way the Swords Falls

by blackriddlerose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: A little mini series for the only relationship I really like in One Piece.  Chapter 4 is the only chapter that contains smut, feel free to skip it if you're not interested.  Smut also isn't my forte so it isn't the best but it's there because of plot relevance.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Winter Islands

Tashigi glanced around the warehouse. All her men and the civilians they rescued with the help of the Strawhats were gone, leaving her with the deafening silence that only comes with a fresh snowfall. Tugging her hood up and burying her hands in her pockets, she headed back to the meetup area, the snow crunching under her boots.

Not even halfway there and she could already hear her men laughing. A couple more feet and she could smell the food cooking, her stomach starting to growl at her.

"Tell us another one," one of her men laughed. Walking into the campsite, she spotted the sniper for the Strawhats sitting with the reindeer and several of her men, his hands waving about as he started another story from their wild adventures. 

The cook swatted a rubbery hand away from the meat cooking on the grill. He really was an amazing cook and she knew her men missed his cooking when the supposed to be enemies finally went separate ways. Even Smoker always grimaced at the first bite of food not made by the pirate. The Vice-Admiral sat a little ways away from the others, his back against a boulder and his eyes closed, seemingly oblivious to the cold with his jacket wide

"Captain-Chan!" her men called out. "There you are, we were afraid you'd gotten lost."

"It would be a shame if Marimo's sense of direction rubbed off on you," Sanji commented as he handed her a bowl of stew.

"The hell you say, pervert cook?" Zoro growled, hands going to his swords.

"You heard me," Sanji said, grabbing two more bowls and heading over toward Nami and Robin.

Tashigi rolled her eyes at their antics, already used to their bickering. She paused at that. She was used to the Strawhats behavior so much that she found comfort in their presence.

The world was a strange place that a marine could find comfort and support in the company of pirates.

Wrapping her stiff hands around the hot bowl, she took the open seat next to Zoro. "Your swords were black when we fought, was that Haki coating them?'' she asked.

Zoro grunted a reply as he took a swig of sake, a blanket dropped loosely over his bandaged shoulders.

"I still haven't figured out how to use Haki," Tashigi said, more a spoken reflection than a comment.

"You will," Zoro stated so matter of factly that it had Tashigi wiping her head around to look at him. He was staring at the fire in front of them but there was no hint of mockery, just confidence in her. "You'll never beat me otherwise,'' he added, a grin on his face as he took another swig of sake.

Tashigi puffed her cheeks out at him but found herself smiling anyway. "Thank you." The two sat in comfortable silence, occasionally asking about swords or recent fights until the fire was dying down and half the men were asleep or on the verge of it. Tashigi found herself scooting closer to Zoro subconsciously, his arm nearest to her radiating heat.

Zoro's eye opened, an eyebrow raised at her. "Here," he said, opening his arm and blanket up. Tashigi hesitated but scooted closer. "The blanket's not big enough for both of us if you sit beside me."

The marine stopped, realizing he meant for her to essentially sit in his lap if she wanted to be under the blanket. She looked around. All other blankets were occupied unless she felt like walking half a mile to the ship to sleep in her bed. She chewed her bottom lip. No one was watching.

Reluctantly, she moved to sit in front of Zoro, her back immediately warming up from the heat radiating off his chest. An involuntary sigh of relief escaped her as she leaned into him and she could practically feel him grinning at her as he wrapped the blanket around them. She could feel her cheeks heat up as his arms settled around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. Opening her mouth to protest, she was greeted by a soft snore.

He _was_ warm.

\---

"Where's Zoro?" Usopp asked as the group slowly started to wake the next morning.

"Captain-Chan?" one of the Marines called out. Tashigi's eyes darted open as she dragged the blanket off her head.

"Over here," she yawned out. "Is it really morning already?" When no one said anything else, she fished her glasses out of her pocket. Marines and pirates alike were staring at her. "What?" she asked, seeing Smoker shake his head at her with a tired sigh, though there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"You got a Marimo growing on your shoulder," he commented.

She glanced down at the disheveled mop of green hair on her shoulder. Zoro shifted to rest his chin on her shoulder, his eye glaring daggers at the Vice-Admiral. "What was that?" he growled.

Tashigi felt his grip tighten around her waist slightly when he said that before relaxing again. Burying her face in her hands, she tried not to listen to the wolf whistles her men made.

Zoro, for his part, yawned, his breath tickling her neck as he was completely unbothered about the position they were in, even with Sanji giving him a death glare.

\---

Tashigi curled up even more under the two blankets, her teeth chattering in the cold room. She closed her eyes and tried to think warm thoughts like the summer island they just left or Zoro's arms around her.

Wait.

No, not that. She shook her head to try and clear the images of him from her mind. Tossing her blankets off with a determined "hmmph', she headed to her closet to grab more layers. "Damn winter islands," she muttered through chattering teeth. Again, the image of Zoro came to her mind and she swore she could feel her back and stomach heat up from where she had been snuggled against him a month ago. "Damn swordsman," she muttered as she tugged on another pair of socks.

Zoro let out a sneeze as he kicked his blanket further down his legs. "Damn summer islands," he grumbled, a layer of sweat coating him.


	2. Training

"How do we always end up like this?" Smoker sighed

"It's really hard to see them as anything other than allies, bordering friends at this point," Tashigi said with her own sigh. "The black and white picture the world government likes to paint really is a false narrative. The world is nothing but various grays."

"That's why we usually just let them go," Smoker said. "so long as the higher-ups don't get word of the parties."

"As loud as the straw hats are, I'm surprised they don't know by now Tashigi said, plugging her ears as Luffy imitated a gorilla.

Smoker snorted but said nothing, his men needed the break.

"So what happened to the kids from punk Hazard?" Zoro asked as Tashigi walked past.

"They were taken to a marine sponsored orphanage. Some of the younger ones already have potential homes lined up but the older ones will probably be there till they're old enough to be on their own. It was too obvious they were experimented on," Tashigi answered. "Why?"

"Just curious," Zoro shrugged. "How goes your Haki training?"

Tashigi puffed her cheeks out at the question. She didn't want to admit it wasn't going well but odds are he already knew from the fighting earlier when the two groups rid the nearby town of pirates.

"Want me to train you?" Zoro offered.

"I don't need help from some pirate," Tashigi balked before storming off.

Refusing to admit he was lost, Zoro stumbled upon a small clearing in the woods.

"Why can that stupid pirate coat his swords in Haki but I can't?" Tashigi demanded as she resheathed her sword and flopped to the ground.

"Last chance to ask for help," Zoro said, stepping out of the shadow of the tree line.

Instinctively grabbing her sword, she relaxed a little. "Why are you here? Came to mock me?"

"I was walking and found you by accident, not everything is about you," Zoro said.

The marine was silent for a moment. "Yes, I would like some help."

Walking over, Zoro took a seat next to her. "Mihawk explained it to me once in technical terms that made no sense so I had to figure it out on my own," he said as he grabbed Wado Ichimonji.

"Mihawk? " Tashigi demanded.

"He trained me these last two years, now pay attention," Zoro said. "Besides making the attack more powerful, coating them in Haki protects them from serious damage."

Unsheathing his sword he motioned for her to do the same. "Show me what you can do," he said.

Tashigi concentrated and a thin black coating covered her sword before dissipating. "I can summon it but I can't make it last for long."

"How did you wound snow woman on Punk Hazard?" Zoro asked.

"I just coated the top part of my sword before attacking," the Marine answered.

"Hold your sword out," Zoro said, holding his in front of him. "Close your eyes and imagine your sword breaking, a crack running along the blade, knowing that one more swing will cause it to shatter."

Tashigi's nose scrunched at that but she did what she was told. "It's a horrible thought, losing a sword," she commented.

"Exactly," Zoro said. "So take that feeling of losing a sword and turn it into your will to not let that happen. Focus that will and shape it as a shield over your sword."

Tashigi's eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Zoro opened his and watched her. She was kind of cute when she was focused. She had a different look on her face than Kuina did. 

The pirate shook his head of the thought and watched her sword, the black wisps of Haki starting to coat the handle. It took almost a minute but the Haki had fully coated her sword. The Haki faltered a bit but it was stronger than what she had shown him at the start.

"Keep the mental image but open your eyes," Zoro said.

Tashigi did and grinned at the results. "It's not battle ready yet, but it will be soon," she said, running her finger along the blade. "Thank you," Tashigi said.

"I expect it to be battle ready by our next party," Zoro said. "I need someone competent to train with."

"Why are you helping me? We're still technically enemies," Tashigi asked.

"Another time," Zoro said, "lunch is ready."

"How do you know that?"

"Captain-Chan!" one of her men called out. "Where are you, lunch is ready,"

"Over here, I'm coming," Tashigi yelled back. Standing, the two started back toward the campsite. Or at least Tashigi thought they were. "Where are you going?" she demanded, catching Zoro headed in the opposite direction.

"Shit," Zoro mumbled as he turned around.

"Do I need to hold your hand the whole way there?" Tashigi teased.

"Hush woman," Zoro grumbled as he followed her back to the campsite.

"It's lasting longer now," Smoker said to the huffing Tashigi in front of him. "You're still losing concentration in the fight though."

"I know, I still haven't figured out how to keep the Haki up without focusing all of my attention on it," Tashigi panted.

Smoker lowered his jitte. "The pirate didn't get that far into the lesson then?"

"Wha-, how did you know he was the one that helped?"

"The two of you disappear and when you come back you can coat your sword properly in Haki," Smoker said. "You arent good at keeping secrets maybe next time we have a run in he can tell you that part since my explanation apparently makes no sense to you"

"I didn't mean that in a bad way," Tashigi defended but she knew Smoker was only teasing. "But I promised him I would be battle ready next time so we could spar."

"Making promises to pirates? You aren't getting soft are you?" Smoker demanded.

"Of course not sir," Tashigi said. "But he'll be a better fight for me than our men here," she admitted. "Especially since I want to beat him one day."

"Better keep training them," Smoker said, raising his weapon at her.


	3. Festival

Tashigi could feel the flush in her cheeks and the world spin a bit when she moved suddenly but she didn't care. There was reason to celebrate and she was going to get drunk and enjoy the festival like everyone else. Grabbing another beer from the nearby vendor, she started off down the crowded main road intent on finding some tasty treats from other vendors.

Zoro adjusted the stupid mask Nami insisted he wears, made everyone wear. This was a chance for the group to enjoy themselves and she didn't want anyone getting recognized, cutting the fun short. Bottle of sake in hand, he rotated the inugami mask so his lips were free to take a swig.

"At least they have good booze here," he mused as he walked through the various booths. He didn't know what the festival was for, Nami may have mentioned it but he wasn't listening, he didn't care. It just meant a few days off the ship so long as they stayed out of trouble.

Tashigi was having fun trying to throw the darts at the moving targets, various wanted posters of big shot pirates. Unfortunately, no green-haired swordsman to aim at so she settled for the poster of Law. She still held a grudge against him and it was hard to throw darts at Strawhat's smiling face. Successfully getting four of the five darts despite her intoxication, she pointed at the prize she wanted for the vendor to get.

"Thanks," she slurred slightly, taking her small wood sword model and leaving. The detail in the paint was a lot better than she expected for a festival vendor and it was the perfect size to make a decorative paperweight for her desk. The only downside to being promoted, the increase in paperwork. She was a high enough rank now for Smoker to delegate some of his paperwork too her which made him happy. He was not cut out for desk work.

Walking along and sometimes having to push through groups, she headed back in the direction of her hotel. She spotted some restaurants near it earlier and wanted to see if any had a table available. Lots of alcohol with just fried sweets wasn't sitting right in her stomach, she needed actual food.

Zoro people watched from his seat outside the small restaurant. _This will be a good place to watch the fireworks when they go off in an hour or so_ he thought. The swordsman spotted a woman staggering toward him, the sword on her hip causing him to simultaneously frown and grin. Annoyed the Marines were here but eager to see how much better his favorite Marine had become. He frowned at the thought of her being his favorite Marine. He's a pirate that is happy to see a Marine. He shook his head and stared at the bottle of sake. _Maybe I should slow down a little._

"I'm sorry, but there aren't any available tables for the rest of the night," the hostess said as Tashigi got up to the front door.

"She's with me," Zoro said. "Guess she didn't recognize me with my mask on."

Tashigi whipped around, finally noticing the swordsman to her left.

"I'll get you a menu then," the hostess smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Tashigi hissed through the butterfly mask that concealed three-fourths of her face.

"Enjoying myself," Zoro said, taking a swig of his drink. "What are you doing here?"

Tashigi took the open seat across from him, her legs a little wobbly all of a sudden. "Looking for a meal that isn't fried sweets," she answered.

"The food here is good," Zoro said as the hostess came back out with the menu. "Especially the burger. Perfect for someone who's drunk."

"I am not drunk!" Tashigi said a little louder than need be causing a couple of other customers to turn and look at her. Lowering her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Already told you, the food is good."

"That's not what I meant," Tashigi said, reading the menu.

"We stopped to resupply and found out there's a festival and you know Luffy enough to know how the rest went," Zoro said. "Why are you all here? Not for work with your current state."

"We came here to celebrate. The entire crew has a two-week vacation after our last mission and several of the men were promoted as well," Tashigi said, settling on the burger. It did sound good and she hated that the green-haired pirate was right.

"So you're here by yourself?" Zoro asked. The waitress came out with some water and Tashigi placed her order. "Most of the men went off to find some company for the night and Smoker stayed on the ship. He's not a fan of crowded places and loud noises," Tashigi answered. "It kind of sucks being the only female in the crew," Tashigi admitted quietly.

"You could always hang out with Nami and Robin, do girly things. They talked about a spa on this island then wanted to go to tomorrow," Zoro said.

"As," Tashitgi paused, searching for the right word, "friendly," she settled on, "as our relationship is, we're still enemies. It's not wise to be seen hanging out together in such crowded places."

Zoro shrugged, it made no difference to him. "How goes your training!"

"Really well," Tashigi said, perking up. "I've gotten a lot better at quickly wrapping my sword in Haki but I still can't fight extendedly with It."

"It takes time," Zoro said, "took me about six months before I had full control of it and could keep it up for as long as needed."

"Can we train tomorrow?" Tashigi asked as the waitress came back out with the large burger. "Thank you," she hiccupped.

"Sure, there's a good clearing near where we have the Sunny docked," Zoro said.

Tashigi took her mask off and dug into the burger. This was exactly what she needed. In a couple of minutes, the burger and fries it came with were gone. Sober her would have been more self-conscious of eating like a pig in front of company but the pirate didn't seem to care, he was back to people watching. Though after seeing Luffy swallow half a seaking whole at their last encounter, her wolfing down a burger probably didn't even phase him.

"Were you really trained by Mihawk?" Tashigi asked.

"Yeah, I asked him to train me while we were on break for the two years," Zoro said, finishing his drink. "Still got a long way to go though before I can beat him."

"You'll beat him! Tashigi said, taking a big gulp of her water. Zoro raised an eyebrow at her. "And then I'll beat you and claim the title of strongest swords _wo_ man."

"Maybe, but I don't plan on giving it up easy Captain Glasses," Zoro grinned at her.

"Why did you change it? You used to call me 'copycat'?"

"I ain't drunk enough for that story," Zoro said. Tashigi went to respond but a cheer went through the crowd as the first firecracker went off.

"You can stop following me now," Tashigi said as she and Zoro headed up the steps of the inn.

"I'm not, I'm staying here too," Zoro shot back, pulling out a room key similar to Tashigi's.

"Oh," the woman said, feeling a little bad now. "I'll knock on your door tomorrow then so we can go train. Are the rest of your crew staying here too?"

"Doubt it, what about your crew?"

"No, most are staying on the ship, I just wanted a couple of nights away from them," Tashigi said.

"Okay, I'm right here," Zoro said, stopping in front of a door.

"Makes it easy then, I'm right here," Tashigi said, stopping at the next door.

\---

Zoro opened the door before Tashigi had a chance to knock. "Still up for the training?"

"Y-yes," Tashigi answered as Zoro was putting his shirt on. Before she could catch herself, her hand was reaching out and running down the large scar on his chest, feeling the bumpy skin from where is healed not quite right.

Zoro cooked an eyebrow at her as she quickly shot her hand away. "Sorry. What happened? To get that scar, I mean."

"Mihawk," Zoro answered as he finished putting his shirt on and the two started down the stairs. "I wasn't able to get it probably stitched before having to fight some more so it healed like this," he shrugged.

"You said there was a good clearing near your ship but do you remember where that is?" the Marine asked.

Zoro stopped as they left the inn, looking every which way. "Shit" he muttered.

"Thought so," Tashigi said as she put her mask back on and grabbed his hand to keep him from wandering off. "I found a spot near here yesterday after we docked."

Zorro slipped his mask on and grumbled about her tugging him around but he made no move to take his hand back.

The sun was starting to set when the two swordsmen finally called it quits, their stomachs growling. "You can finally make use of Armament Haki in a battle now," Zoro said as he let Tashigi take his hand again as they headed back to town.

"Yes, and I've come up with a couple of new techniques as well," Tashigi grinned. Zoro wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying, instead, he was looking at her smile. It felt simultaneously familiar and different. He saw less and less of his childhood friend in the Marine but every now and then the resemblance would hit him and make his stomach churn.

"Are you even listening to me Roronoa?" Tashigi huffed.

Kuina," Zoro blurted.

"What?"

"Her name was Kuina, the person you look a lot alike," Zoro expanded.

"Oh, was she your friend?" Tashigi asked, not sure if he would say more or not.

"Her father took me in, she was a sister to me and the only swordsman I'll never get to defeat," Zoro said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"She's that strong?"

"Was," Zoro corrected. He let out a tired sigh. "She died when we were kids before I had a chance to beat her. Becoming the strongest swordsman was as much her dream as it is mine." Tashigi watched him grip Wado.

"Thank you, for telling me," Tashigi said, giving his hand a squeeze. She didn't know what else to say or do. He wasn't the type to accept pity and giving sympathy to a technical enemy should be off-limits but it really was getting hard to see him as an enemy.

"I wouldn't mind you having the title of greatest swordsman," Zoro said, "After you take it from me anyway."

"You have to take it from Mihawk first," Tashigi teased as she playfully bumped into him, blurring the lines even more despite the small voice in the back of her head telling her not to.

"I will," Zoro grinned, readjusting his grip on her hand, their fingers interlacing.

Tashigi could feel her face flush. She was holding his hand before but it was the way a mother holds her child's hand as they cross a busy street. But this was like a couple holding hands. And she hated how warm it was, how perfectly it fit with hers, and how she could feel the calluses on his hand but she couldn't find the strength to take it back. _It's to keep him from getting lost in the woods because you know he would and you would feel bad and spend a couple of hours trying to find him_ she reasoned with herself. _Besides, it's only till we get back to the inn._

When they immerged back onto paved streets and the sound of vendors and tourists and locals alike laughing she felt him take his hand back and tuck it in his pocket and found herself missing the feeling already. 


	4. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the smut chapter for those not interested.

Tashigi was blaming it on the island. The festival that had everyone in high moods, the fact that he wasn't actually a bad guy, that she was on vacation, that he was actually really hot, and of course, the alcohol.

She wasn't one for drinking but the excitement of the island had her grabbing drinks and enjoying herself a little too much. She wasn't drunk, she knew that much, but she was toeing the line between it and tipsy. As was her drinking partner. The firecrackers were going off again, the official start of the second night of the festival, the cheers covering the sound of their fumbling footsteps up the inn stairs.

His few touches so far had just been ghosting over her arm or her leg, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. And every time it sent a wave of heat through her body.

Fumbling with the door key, he finally got her room unlocked. The door was slammed shut and she found herself pressed up against it, his hands on her ass and his lips crashing into hers. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she kissed his back, having to stand on her tiptoes.

After giving her ass a firm squeeze, his hands went to the back of her thighs as he lifted her up. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"We shouldn't do this," she panted when they parted for air.

The pirate pulled back and looked at her through his one good eye.

"Shit," the marine mumbled. She didn't want to stop as he looked at her with a confused but patient look. "Come here," she ordered, tugging him back in for another kiss. She'd deal with the consequences later. Tashigi could feel his erection rubbing against her thigh and the friction was getting to her. She snaked her hands under his shirt and started tugging it off, breaking the kiss only to get it over his head. Her fingers traced over the scar on his chest, following the planes of muscles before boldly dipping down and palming his hard on. He let out a groan at the sensation before pulling her away from the door and effortlessly carrying her to the bed.

He kicked his boots off and helped Tashigi out of hers before climbing over her and kissing her again.

"Are you sure?" he asked one last time when he pulled away to look at her.

"Yes," she answered, tugging at the hem of his pants and pulling him closer. Latching on to her neck, he nipped at various spots and gauged her reaction. When she whined at him after nipping a spot by her collarbone, he gave it a small suck before making his way down the line of her shirt.

One of his hands worked at the buttons of her shirt, pushing it aside to reveal the pink lace of her bra. He spotted a nipple through the lace and gave it a nip as well, causing her to arch her back just enough for him to quickly unlatch her bra.

Tashigi sat up enough to tug the clothes off before Zoro went back to her chest, one nipple in his mouth and the other being rolled between his fingers. "Fuck," he moaned at her when her nails dragged up his back. His hips bucked against her, the friction a welcomed feeling.

"Pants, off," Tashigi ordered, her own hands working on her own button and zipper.

Zoro chuckled at her impatience but made for his pants anyway. "Bossy." he teased.

"Shut up Roronoa," she said, peeling her pant legs off and moving to her underwear. Zoro tugged his pants and underwear down in one go, his erection springing free.

The marine stared at it for a moment, it finally hitting her what she was about to do, the thought sobering her up.

"Changing your mind?" Zoro asked as he pumped himself a couple of times.

"No," Tashigi answered before tugging her underwear off. "I want this."

The pirate climbed back atop of her, finding the spot by her collarbone again as his thumb rubbed circles around her clit.

Hooking a leg over his hip, her fingers scratched at his scalp as she turned to a whimpering mess beneath him.

Leaning back to take a look at the mark he left, Zoro grinned before inserting his index finger into her entrance. He mumbled a curse at feeling how wet she was already and Tashigi let out another whine when he added a second. "Like that," she encouraged after his fingers curled inside her. The swordsman watched her come undone beneath him, her eyes squeezed shut as she bit her bottom lip, her legs squirming to try and create more friction. He leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth again, his tongue swirling around it. Adding a third finger, he could see the tension gathering her legs tensing.

"That's it, come for me," he said, watching her chest heave as she tightened around his fingers. Giving her a chance to recover, he looked her over. The large hickey dark against her pale skin and her face flushed. "My turn," he said, licking his fingers clean before flipping them over.

Bracing herself on his chest, Tashigi lined his cock up and slowly slid down on his length. "Fuck," he groaned, his fingers digging into her hips. Yanking her down into a kiss, his hands moved to her ass as he shifted some to start pounding into her. The marine buried her face in the crook of his neck, nipping at his skin.

"Shit," Zoro muttered, feeling himself already get close after a couple of minutes. Flipping them again so she was beneath him, he watched her tits bounce with each thrust, her whimpers spurring him on. Her hair was splayed out and her eyes shut tight as her fingers dug into the bedsheets.

Pulling out suddenly, he came on her chest with a grunt. Flopping down beside her, Zoro waited for his breathing to even back out.

"I can't believe I had sex with a pirate," Tashigi said, looking over at him, some of his green hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

"Can't believe my first was to a marine," Zoro responded. "Will this make my bounty go up?" he joked.

"No!" she said, giving him a playful smack on the chest but he caught the ghost of a smile. "Am I seriously your first?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seemed to know what you were doing with your fingers," Tashigi said. "Made me finish quicker than I have on my own."

Zoro grinned at that, a teasing grin appearing on his face. "So you've gotten yourself off before? Were you thinking of me when you did it?" 

"That is none of your business," Tashigi huffed at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Zoro said as he sat up. "Want to shower together?"

Tashigi looked down at the dried cum on her chest and stomach. "Sounds lovely," she answered, getting up. "We can't tell anyone about this," she said.

"I know," Zoro said, giving her ass a light smack as they walked to the bathroom. "If you don't cover that hickey, people will figure out though."

Tashigi looked at the dark bruise on the side of her neck in the bathroom mirror. "Damn you Roronoa," she huffed.

"Not like you didn't get me too," he said, looking at the three, light hickeys on his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Tashigi fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she waited for S moker to finish his call. She couldn't bring herself to look at him so her eyes darted from his coat hanging on its peg by the door, his box of river rocks that he uses for rock balancing, the bookshelf of records and logs, the large scenic painting of a mountain range that probably was in the office before it became his. Anything but him. She heard the 'ker-chank' of the Den Den Mushi hanging up and his tired sigh. "Are you finally going to explain why you've been so out of it lately?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. 

Tashigi shifted in her seat, "It's a very private matter and I'm only telling you because you need to know. And approve my leave." 

"Your leave? What the hell is going on? If you need a week off to get away from the idiots around here, just say so," Smoker said, putting out his finished cigar and reaching for another in the cabinet behind him. 

"It's going to be more than a week, Sir." 

Spit it out already, you know I'll give you your vacation." 

"I may need a full year," Tashigi said, causing Smoker to almost swallow his cigar in surprise. "I'm pregnant." 

The swordswoman could see the Vice-Admiral trying to compute what she just said, the gears turning in his head.  "When the fuck did this happen?" Smoker asked, finally catching up. 

"On our last vacation a month ago," Tashigi answered. "I've been distracted thinking about it. Mainly, should I keep it."

"What of the father?" Smoker asked.

"That is part of the dilemma," Tashigi said, not sure if it was best to admit his name. "He isn't out of the picture, he doesn't seem the type to just abandon me, however, for a couple of reasons, he can't be in the picture full time." 

"Please tell me I'm wrong," Smoker said, a soft, almost begging tone in his voice, as if his nerves were as shot as hers and he couldn't take any more bad news. Tashigi looked down at her hands, a loose strand of stitching on her glove suddenly an easier place to look at than Smoker's face

"Goddammit Tashigi," Smoker sighed. She looked up in surprise, having expected him to start yelling at her.

"Alcohol was involved," she defended herself but it didn't make much difference, she was sober enough when it happened to have stopped it.

"So you are keeping it then?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm not against the idea of being a mother, but I'm worried. His," she paused. "occupation," she decided on, "will mark this child a criminal before it's even born."

"What's your plan?" Smoker asked.

"I wanted to find him and tell him, "Tashigi said. "He deserves to know. After that, I'll go live with my sister. Once the baby is a couple of months old, I'll come back. She has a couple of young kids already. I'll send her money and visit when I can and in a couple of years I'll request to be stationed at a base full time and live with my child."

"What about when people ask who the father is?" 

"I'll lie and say he was a marine who died fighting a pirate," Tashigi answered.

"You've put some thought into this," Smoker said. "I'll sign your paperwork today and you can be  on your way tomorrow," Smoker said. "Anything else you need from me?"

"Do you have any recent reports on the Strawhats location?" Tashigi asked.

Smoker pulled a file out of a drawer and handed it to her. "You know I keep my tabs on them." 

Flipping through it, Tashigi followed their progress on the large map in Smoker's office. "It'll take about two weeks to get there," she muttered to herself, "which would put them in this archipelago." 

"It would only take a week in a marine ship." Smoker said. "Would give you a chance to pack and get your paperwork in order."

"But sir, this area is out of our jurisdiction," Tashigi said.

Smoker just shrugged at that. "Not exactly the first time we broke the rules."

\---

"I've never seen him read the newspaper before," Nami whispered to Robin as the two watched Zoro's brow scrunch as he read some article.

"I still don't believe he can read," Sanji said as he set the drinks down for the two women.

"I can hear you," Zoro snapped.

"What article are you reading?" Nami asked. 

"The one about a certain marine taking down a big shot pirate?" Robin asked, knowing full well she was right.

"No," Zoro lied. At least he could blame his faint blush on the sun beating down on them.

"Hey, the island is in sight.'' Usopp yelled from the crow's nest. Luffy flung himself  up there to see himself, his excitement growing. 

"Adventure!" he yelled out.

"We're stopping to resupply only," Nami yelled back.

"You always say that," Zoro said, pocketing part of the newspaper and tossing the rest back on the table. "How often is it only a supply stop with this captain?"

"Don't encourage him." 

"I'm not, those two are," Zoro said, nodding toward Usopp and Chopper who were dancing and singing with Luffy.

Nami just sighed at their antics. "Maybe we'll stay a day or two if they have some nice shopping," she said, Robin humming in agreement.

"There's a bunch of marine ships around," Nami warned. "We are here to resupply and that's it.'' Luffy's face dropped. but Nami shot him a warning glance before he could complain.

"Stay close to the ship," she said. "As soon as Sanji and Franky are done shopping, we're leaving. Someone keep an eye on Zoro, so he doesn't get- Where did he go?" Nami demanded, looking for the swordsman. 

Zoro rubbed at the back of his head, "Where'd the Sunny go?" he mumbled, a throng of people making their way through the town square.  Shrugging, Zoro just continued walking. He'd find the Sunny eventually.

Tashigi frowned, there were more Marines on the island than she had thought there'd be. But she did spot the straw hats ship earlier when Smoker dropped her off.  Heading into town, she learned of the recent pirate attack that resulted in several civilian casualties. She held a hand to her stomach; she was carrying a pirate's child.

Shaking her head, she tried to think of something else. He wasn't the type to senselessly murder, none of them were and she knew it. There's no way her child would turn out like that. No, her child was going to be a marine like her. Tashigi spotted a mop of green hair in the crowd and took off after it.

Several awkward apologies later, she found the right green-haired man, sitting by the window of a bar. She almost missed him at first but the sun reflected off his three earrings when his head turned and blinded her, drawing her attention to the bar.

The marine pulled her hood up, not wanting to be noticed, and entered the building.

"Roronoa," she said, taking a seat across from him. 

"Captain Glasses," Zoro said, taking a sip of his drink. "you all here to take us down?" 

"No, I'm here alone actually," Tashigi said. She could feel herself losing nerve as she sat there, while he looked as calm as ever, eyeing her with curiosity. "We need to talk, in private," Tashigi said.

"Okay," he said, downing the rest of his drink and tossing some money on the table. "This place waters their booze down too much anyway."

Tashigi led him to a less crowded alley, still fighting her nerves.

"So what's up?" Zoro asked, leaning against the brick wall, arms crossed.

"I'm pregnant,"' Tashigi answered, watching his eye widen in shock.

"Shit," he said. "And it's-." he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes." Tashigi said, her hands resting on her stomach. "I came here to let you know. You deserved that at least, and that I plan on keeping it. Whether you chose to be involved or not."

Zoro was quiet for a moment, causing Tashigi to look up at him, but she couldn't read his expression.  "What's your plan? Are you still in the Marines, you said you were alone."

"I'm on leave for a year," Tashigi said." I just came to tell you before I left to stay with my sister. She'll look after the child until I can get stationed somewhere more permanent and keep it with me." 

"Where does she live? We can give you a lift there," Zoro said. "The others won't mind."

"I'd rather they not know if possible. Or be seen with you, I don't want anyone finding out," Tashigi said. "Our child is already in danger because you're a pirate."  He scowled at the thought, she was right though. "Here," she said opening her bag up. "for emergencies," she added. "My vivre card and an eternal pose to the island my sister lives on."

Zoro took the two items and stared at them, gathering his thoughts. "I know it's dangerous but I want to be part of my kid's life."

"I figured but right now is too dangerous," Tashigi said. 

"It'll always be dangerous," Zoro said. "How do you plan on getting to your sister's?"

I'll book a spot on a merchant ship," Tashigi said.

"Let us take you," Zoro said. "I know it's risky but we had a princess on board for a couple of months before and nothing happened then," he said. "Let me do something to make this right," he added, "to be involved."

Tashigi could feel her resolve breaking some and  damn these hormones already she thought as she fought back tears. "Fine," she said, stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around him. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent to calm her nerves.


	6. I Love You

"What's going on?" Nami demanded when she spotted Tashigi half hiding behind Zoro.

"Luffy, I have a favor to ask," Zoro said, ignoring Nami for the moment. "She needs a ride to her sister's."

"Sure," Luffy grinned.

"She's a marine, why does she need a ride with us?" Nami asked. "Are you sure it's not a ploy to capture us?"

"As much as I would love to have another beautiful lady on board, I have to agree with Nami," Sanji said.

Zoro looked over his shoulder at Tashigi, to see what she wanted to say. She stepped forward. "I'm pregnant and Zoro offered me a ride to my sisters since I'm on leave with the Marines."

"Why would Zoro offer a ride though?" Usopp asked.

"Please tell me it isn't," Nami started.

"Isn't wha-oh," Sanji started before realization hit him. "How dare you defile-!" he yelled, immediately picking a fight.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"Zoro's going to be a dad." Robin answered.

"What!" Luffy yelled. "We should throw a party," Luffy laughed as Tashigi stood there awkwardly.

"I'll show you to the rooms," Robin offered, getting Tashigi away from Zoro and Sanji.

It would take a month to get to her sisters if things went smoothly Tashigi thought. Things never go smoothly with the Strawhats. Tashigi did find herself marveling at their ship though. The features of it reminded her of the luxury ships she would occasionally be stationed on as a guard.

"So when exactly did the two of you," Nami started when she, Tashigi, and Robin sat for lunch.

"Leave her alone," Zoro half threatened as he headed for the crow's nest.

Nami huffed at him but Tashigi was thankful for the interruption. Grabbing her plate of food she followed Zoro. "Still training?" Zoro asked when he caught Tashigi inspecting the weights he had.

"Yes, while I still can," she answered, selecting a weight and testing.

"And your Haki?" Zoro asked, starting his warm up.

Battle ready," Tashigi said. "I still have some minor kinks to work out but I can effectively use it in battle now thanks to you," she said. She found herself shooting quick glances over at the swordsman. He had ditched his shirt and his bandana was tired over his characteristic green hair. He was attractive she noted, watching the muscles in his back shift under his skin. She looked away hiding her blush and chided herself. She was pregnant with his child and she could barely hold his gaze.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Zoro asked.

"Not yet. I'm still accepting the fact that I'm pregnant," Tashigi answered, her hands on her stomach. She looked up at Zoro staring at her stomach, a question on the tip of his tongue.

Reaching out for his hand, she took it in hers and and rested it on her still flat stomach. The pirates hand ghosted at the hem of her shirt, his thumb grazing bare skin as he stared intently at her stomach.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, startling the marine. Tashigi could only nod as he gripped her chin and tilted her head up to meet his. It was just a quick peck and when they separated he rested his forehead against hers for a moment. "Thank you, for telling me."

Tashigi wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest, fighting back tears. Zoro returned the hug, holding her close to him. When she finally pulled away and wiped the tears away she felt better, some of the stress and pressure gone. "Let me work out with you, I'm curious what your training is like," she said, tugging her jacket off and rolling her sleeves up.

Tashigi sunk down into the large bath. She was definitely convincing Smoker to have one of these added to their ship. Her arms and shoulders were burning from her earlier work out with Zoro. But as painful as it was, she learned a couple new exercises to add to her training. She also realized that she needed to up the weights she used.

"Is it just you in there?" Zoro asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes," she called back, wondering why he was looking for her.

"Good, I'm joining you then," he said, opening the door to the bath.

"Wait," Tashigi shouted at him, her arms immediately covering her chest.

"Why?" Zoro asked, closing the door behind him. "Little late to be getting shy around me," he teased. Tashigi sank further down into the tub, fighting with herself to not watch the swordsman undress. She was failing.

"Not used to sharing a bath?" Zoro asked, stepping into the tub across from her.

"I'm the only female on the ship and we only have showers," she answered. "I guess that means you do?"

"Yeah, usually with Chopper so I can brush his fur out. Luffy and Brooke too, make sure they don't drown themselves if they stay in too long," he said.

"It must be uncomfortable, bathing as a devil fruit, user, I never thought about it much before," Tashigi mused.

Zoro just shrugged at it as he settled in and grabbed a washcloth. "Want me to get your back?" Tashigi hesitated. She had already finished washing but the idea of his hands on her felt nice. But then she would have to wash his back she realized. The marine could feel her face heating up "Sure," she said, turning herself so he had access to her back.

Just like she thought, it felt nice and she had to bite back a moan when she felt his callouses run across her back. 

\---

Zoro rummaged through his chest of personal items. Outside of his clothes, there had been little else but his collection has grown to include a book on babies and parenting, a couple of pictures and articles of Tashigi, her Vivre card, and the list of baby names he was currently searching for. Finding the list, he locked his chest up and shoved it back under his bed.

In a couple of hours they would be dropping Tashigi off at her sisters and he would have to say goodbye. Tucking the list into his pocket, he headed back toward where Chopper was doing one last checkup on Tashigi in the infirmary.

"All packed up?" Zoro asked, taking her hand. "Just about," Tashlgi answered, taking a deep breath for Chopper to listen to her lungs. He gave her the all clear sign and finished packing his stuff back up.

The ship docked on the other side of the island to be safe and Zoro walked with Tashigi to the town her sister lived in, Chopper tagging along only to make sure Zoro found his way back to the ship. With the house in sight, the three stopped to say their goodbyes.

"Here," Zoro said, pulling out the list of baby names. "I wasnt sure if you had thought of any yet but I thought of these if you like any of them it would be cool but you don't have to choose any of them if you don't like them," Zoro rambled.

Tashigi took the list from him and gave him a quick peck. "Thank you, for everything," she said.

"Look away," Zoro said to Chopper before pulling Tashigi into a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he said when they broke apart for air "And I'll be back for my kid's birth, I promise," he said.

"I know you will," Tashigi said. "It's going to give my sister a heart attack, a big shot pirate showing up at her door," Tashigi chuckled. "I'll miss you, all of you," she added with a smile toward Chopper. "Tell everyone thank you again for me."

"I will," Zoro said, giving her another kiss before squatting down to be level with her stomach. "Behave yourself for your mom okay," Zoro said. "She's strong but you dont need to make things harder for her." He let out a small sigh, "I won't get to see you much but I love you and your mom very much and I will always show up to protect you when you're in trouble. But you'll be strong like us and one day you won't need me to protect you," he said, resting his forehead against her stomach for a second. Standing back up, Zoro pulled Tashigi into him. "Stay safe and call if anything happens."

"I will," Tashigi said, giving him one last kiss before heading toward her sister's house.

Zoro watched her enter the house before letting Chopper pull him back to the ship. "Tell anyone about that and your're dead," Zoro said, "Especially Nami or Sanji."


	7. A New Dawn

Zoro's leg was bouncing a mile a minute as he watched the island grow closer. His child would be born any day now, he hoped. Bad weather had delayed them a couple of days and with no word from Tashigi, he was scared that he missed the birth. As they did last time, they decided to dock on the less crowded side of the island. A marine ship was docked in the town port and the last thing they needed was to be spotted.

"Hold still Marino," Sanji warned. "You take off by yourself and you'll definitely miss the birth. One of us will get you to the town."

"What was that?" Zoro demanded, agitated but too distracted to actually start a fight with the chef.

"I'll go with him." Franky volunteered. "Gotta drop off this battle crib after all," he laughed a beautifully carved baby crib next to him. He and Usopp had spent the last month designing and building it.

"Don't forget the instructions for it," Usopp said, tucking the paper into the crib.

"Might as well take the rest of the gifts with you," Sanji said, heading back into the kitchen to get the recipes and baby food he had made up.

The others left as well to get the various gifts they had bought for the child while Zoro continued to watch the island draw closer, the tone dial with its recorded message on it in his hand.

Zoro's hand was raised to knock on the door, hovering inches away as he took a deep breath.

"Took you long enough to get here," Smoker said, opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" Zoro demanded.

"Came to support my subordinate and meet my godkid," Smoker answered, stepping aside to let them in.

"So she hasn't yet?" Zoro asked, spotting a very largeTashigi a room over. Brushing past the marine and coming up to Tashigi, Zoro's eyes were glued to her large stomach, his hand instinctively reaching out for it.

"You came," Tashigi said, letting Zoro pull her into a hug.

"I'm just glad I made it in time," the pirate said. "You know how distracted my captain gets."

Tashigi smiled as she took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweaty iron musk she didn't realize she missed. "Let me introduce you," she said, "this is my sister and her husband," Tashigi said. "Their kids are out back playing."

Zoro nodded politely toward the couple. "Nice to meet you lovely people," Franky said, coming up behind Zoro.

"And this is Franky, he's the shipwright for the Strawhats."

"Ready to open presents?" Franky grinned.

Tashigi looked at Zoro. "Everyone got something for the kid," Zoro answered her silent question.

"Alright, slightly scared," Tashigi said, walking to the living room.

"It feels weird having big shot pirates coming into our house with two high ranking Marines here," Tashigi's brother-in-law joked.

"Trust me, I don't like it either," Smoker grumbled.

"I don't hate it, after all, Sanji cooking for everyone is amazing and Chopper took a look at all the kids for us which saves us a trip to the doctors," his wife smiled. "Plus the captain is great at entertaining children."

"Because he's a child himself." Smoker grumbled.

"You sound jealous of our youth, old man," Zoro said as he came down the stairs with a yawn, fresh out of a nap with Tashigi at his side.

"I promised not to start a fight with you but if you start it then I can just say I was defending myself." Smoker said, his hand going to his weapon.

"Fine by me," Zoro said, his hand going to his swords.

"Not inside," the woman warned. "How's Tashigi doing?"

"Still sleeping," Zoro answered, his hand dropping from his swords. "Kicked me awake and kept on snoring."

"I know you're getting restless, her water should break today or tomorrow."

"Anything you need done around here?" Zoro asked.

"You can help me chop some wood, we have a cold front coming in next week," the husband offered and Zoro followed him out the door.

"They really aren't that bad." she chuckled.

"I'll never forgive him for knocking Tashigi up but she could've done worse," Smoker said. "Not that this is going to be easy for them."

"I remember Tashigi telling me how Zoro saved you from drowning a couple of years ago."

Smoker grumbled something of a reply before heading outside for a smoke.

Zoro's toes curled in his boots as Tashigi squeezed his hand with more force than he knew she had. "You're getting closer." her sister encouraged.

"You've been saying that for the last four hours," Tashigi groaned, her hand squeezing Zoro's again.

"Remember when we were training and I was teaching you about coating your blades in Haki?" Zoro asked. Tashigi nodded through another contraction. "Remember the breathing exercise that was with it? Deep breath in and count to three, slowly releasing while feeling the Haki coat your blade." Tashi gi took a deep breath to match Zoro's. "That's it," he encouraged.

"Anything yet?" was the silent question as Zoro came down the stairs to the very crowded living room. "Not yet," Zoro said, heading to the kitchen to get some more water and a snack for Tashigi.

"I'm bored," Luffy whined.

"Then go play with the kids outside, "Nami dismissed.

"Does Chopper even have experience with childbirth? Usopp asked.

"He has the medical knowledge and Tashigi's sister has the experience as a midwife," Robin answered, turning the page of her book.

"I need another smoke," Sanji said, heading outside, Smoker following with a grant of agreement.

"One last push," Chopper said, "Almost done." Zoro sat up straight, his child crying as Tashigi gave a final push, her forehead dripping in sweat and her hair in a messy bun that was half loose.

"It's a little boy." Tashigi's sister said, grabbing a blanket for him.

"You're amazing," Zoro said, kissing Tashig is hand

"So did you decide on a name yet?" Chopper asked as he checked the baby's health.

"I did." Tashigi said. It was actually one of the names you suggested," she said turning to Zoro.

"Alright," Zoro said, carefully walking down the stairs half an hour later, his son nestled in his arms. "Time to meet the rest of your family."

"So what is it?" Smoker asked. "Tashigi okay?"

"A boy," Zoro said, "and yeah, she's sleeping right now."

"So what did you name him?" Luffy said, his face very close to the sleeping baby.

"Hisao," Zoro said, letting everyone come up and see the newborn. "He's the story of our lives, of the world being more than just black and white," Zoro elaborated.

"That's actually pretty poetic, no way you came up with the name," Sanji said.

Zoro bit back a retort, afraid of waking his son.

"He has your green hair," Nami said. "Hope that isn't too hard to cover up."

"We have a lie ready," Smoker said. "Trust me, we've put a lot of thought into the back story to keep him and Tashigi safe."

"Let's hope the hair is the only thing he gets from Zoro," Sanji said.

"His sleeping face does look a little like Zoro's, not quite as grumpy though," Robin chuckled.

"So when are we throwing the party?" Luffy asked. "Sanji we need meat!" the captain said a little too loudly.

"Keep your voice down," Nami scolded.

"You guys want to meet your cousin?" Zoro asked, kneeling down for the other kids to see.

"When did Zoro learn to hold babies?" Usopp teased.

"He read several parenting books over the last couple of months," Robin said, watching how carefully Zoro rocked the child.

"Zoro can read?" Luffy laughed

"Keep it down!" Nami scolded again.

"Too late," Zoro sighed, Hisao's eyes opening up as he looked around curiously.

Zoro snapped the last button on Hisao's onsie with a triumphant grin. "Perfect," he said, the baby squirming on the changing table.

"Proud of yourself for choosing that outfit huh?" Tashigi said as she came up next to Zoro.

"I am," Zoro said, his arm wrapping around Tashigi as he looked at the onsie with little swords all over it.

"It is cute, hopefully, he doesn't outgrow it too quickly," she said, picking him up with a coo.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning." Zoro said, "at dawn."

"I figured you'd be leaving soon," she answered. "Smoker is leaving today and I'll be leaving in a month or two. I can't believe it's been two weeks already since he was born."

"I have the last gift for you, or really Hisao," Zoro said, pulling the tone dial out of his half-packed bag nearby. "To play after I leave."

Tashigi took the Tone Dial from Zoro and set it on the table, "It's going to be hard," she said, slowly rocking Hisao in her arms, "leaving him here."

"You'll get to see him more than me at least," Zoro said with a sad smile. "But at least I have the address to send money and gifts."

"We'll figure something out," Tashigi said.

"Once Luffy is the pirate king and once I'm the world's strongest swordsman, I'll come back because no one will dare lay on a finger on my child or on you," Zoro promised. "I'll even make an honest woman out of you as well, maybe Smoker will hate me less If I do," Zoro joked.

"Smoker doesn't hate you, he only wants to kill you.'' Tashigi shot back with a snort.

" I didn't think you had it in you to be domestic but you did good the last two weeks taking care of us, changing poppy diapers," Tashigi chuckled. "I wonder what life would be like, the two of us living as husband and wife?"

"Hopefully more sex," Zoro grinned.

Tashigi huffed at him, bumping him playfully with her hip. "Is your daddy hopeless?" she cooed to Hisao.

"I love you," Zoro said, kissing the top of Tashigi's head.

Tashigi watched the pirate ship sail off, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. "Should we play what daddy left us?" she asked the infant strapped to her chest. Pressing the tone dial button, Tashigi waited for the message to start.

"It'll be a couple of years before you'll understand this message," Zoro's voice started. "Hopefully the tone dial is still working and didn't get accidentally recorded over. I'll probably see you again in person before you understand what I'm saying. I hope I do, then I can tell you in person.

"There's going to be a lot of secrets growing up for you, and it may be hard sometimes, knowing that the people you love are lying to you but it's because we love you and it's to keep you safe. But it won't be forever, I promise you.

'In the meantime though, behave yourself for your aunt and uncle and especially your mom. She's a strong woman and she will raise you with tough love. Behave for Uncle Smoker too, you know what, don't behave for him. Give him hell and if he gets mad just tell him your dad told you to be like that. He can't hate me any more than he already does.

"And if anyone tells you that your father doesn't love you, that he walked out on you and your mom, punch them in the face. Or cut them with one of your mom's swords, she has plenty to choose from. I love you with all my heart and I can't even describe how amazing and unreal it felt to hold you in my arms when you were born. And you have no idea how much it hurts knowing I won't be there to see you take your first steps, say your first words, or swing your first sword.

"But I'll be there for some of your firsts. I'll buy you your first drink as a man, I'll be there when you take your first steps into the world as marine or pirate or whatever you want to be and I'll be there to protect you from anyone that may try to hurt you. I love you and your mom, never think otherwise. Promise?

"Whatcha doing Zoro?"

"Shat up Luffy you'll ruin the recording!"

"Oh is this for your kid, I wanna say something."

"Give that back!"

"My name is monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be Pirate King."

"What the hell type of message is that for my kid?"

Tashigi fought back tears and a laugh as the tone dial ended. "Your father really is something huh?" she cooed to Hisao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up Japanese names online so if the translation for Hisao isn't right my bad. Depending on where I looked it either said "long lived man" or "life story" with the latter obviously being the one I wanted.


End file.
